The embodiments described herein relate generally to medical devices and more particularly, to apparatus, kits, and methods for insertion and manipulation of a multi-occlusion catheter device to, for example, deliver a therapeutic material to a pancreas.
In some instances, systemic treatments are used to treat disease within a patient. The effectiveness of some such systemic treatments can vary due at least in part to the treatment (e.g., a biologic agent and/or drug formulation) not reaching target tissue. For example, in the treatment of some diseases such as pancreatic cancer and/or diabetes, it may be desirable to deliver biological cells to the pancreas where efficient and safe engraftment can be achieved, especially to the pancreatic tail, for example, where a large number of the endogenous islet cells reside. Specifically, in some instances, some systemic treatments of diabetes, which affects the body's ability to produce and/or regulate insulin, have attempted to transplant insulin producing beta cells into pancreatic tissue, however, with limited success due to a lack of supply and a long term need for immunosuppression. In other forms of treatment for diabetes, transplantation of autologous stem cells (mesenchymal, bone marrow, and others) can increase and/or replace the supply of insulin, especially in Type II diabetes where autoimmune reaction against these cells appears limited. In such treatments, various methods have been used such as, for example, transplanting the cells surgically in the sub capsular space in the kidney, the liver, and nonselective systemic injection both intravenously and intra-arterially, with the hope of “homing” these cells to the pancreatic tissue to allow engraftment, however, a best mode of transplantation has yet to established.
In some instances, a treatment can include transplanting such cells into the pancreas itself. For example, one treatment has included sub-selective endovascular injection of these cells into the arterial supply of the pancreatic tissue. Such an approach, however, is subject to variation in the number of cells actually introduced to the pancreas (versus other organs in the same vascular bed including the spleen, the liver, and/or the stomach). Furthermore, inadvertent exposure of other organs to such cells can result in health risks for the patient.
In some instances, treatments for pancreatic cancer can be similarly ineffective. For example, pancreatic cancer is considered an almost chemoresistant tumor. The ineffective result of systemic chemotherapy is at least in part due to an insufficient drug concentration within the tumor because of dose-limited toxicity in bone marrow and epithelial tissue. Since systemic chemotherapy is limited its effectiveness, treatments beyond systemic chemotherapy can be desirable for advanced pancreatic cancer patients. For example, one such treatment can include local intra-arterial delivery of chemotherapy. Intra-arterial infusion allows higher drug concentration to reach the tumor, overcoming the problem of poor blood flow to tumor mass in comparison to healthy tissue. Furthermore, intra-arterial chemotherapy can also take advantage of the first pass effect of chemotherapeutics, generating higher-level drug concentrations at the tumor cell membrane and therefore, enhancing cellular drug uptake as compared to intravenous infusion. Lastly, local delivery can reduce systemic side effects.
Such a chemotherapy treatment is usually administered through catheters placed in the celiac/hepatic artery or portal vein, however, a best mode of catheter placement has yet to be established. The tumor response rates of pancreatic arterial infusion chemotherapy can range widely, for example, from 7% to 65%, at least in part due to efficacy of drug delivery where anticancer drugs were administered via the celiac artery without assessment of drug distribution. An issue in catheter localization is the redundant nature of blood supply to the pancreas overlapping adjacent organs. Furthermore, the small size and anatomical variability of the branches of the hepatic and splenic arteries to the pancreas precludes reproducible cannulization via interventional techniques. Delivering the therapy to the correction location in the pancreas therefore, can involve careful manipulation of the delivery catheters and, in some instances, can involve the use of two hands to manipulate the delivery catheters appropriately.
Thus, a need exists for improved apparatus, kits, and methods for delivering a treatment such as a biologic agent and/or drug formation to target tissue of the pancreas with minimal dosing to the surrounding organ.